A Little Romance in the Desert
by Lilimon-Mimi
Summary: It is a Joemi fic!The selected children went to a desert for a trip and Joe and Mimi got lost!What will happen?Please Read and Review!


A Little Romance in the Desert __

A Little Romance in the Desert

Author's note: Ah~ This is my first Joemi fic~! As usual, it is also an idiotic story. However, please read and review!

I don't own any characters in this story, so please don't sue me!

This story happened in the original world! One day, the selected children went to a desert for a trip and Joe and Mimi was lost! This story is in my P.O.V.! And…I am a hare! All understand? Then, let's get down to my fiction!

Hi! Everybody! I am a hare. I had an unforgettable experience.

One day, I wandered in the desert as usual. I walked along the strange-shaped cacti and searched for food. Suddenly, I saw two human beings, a boy and a girl, trudging along the desert. I crept near them. They were shouting at each other.

"It was your fault! If you don't go to see the cactus which has flowers on its top behind the sand dune, we won't be lost!" The boy with glasses shouted at the girl with a pink hat.

"What? Who told you to go with me! You could follow the group and not see the cactus with me! You bad guy…" The girl started sobbing.

"On no! Don't cry! My goodness! Why do I have to stay with this crying baby?" The boy shouted, but he tried to calm down the girl. I thought they were so strange. Why were they shouting each other but when the girl cried, the boy calmed her? Human beings were strange! I thought they very interesting, so I followed them.

It was the second day. The sun was still shining in the sky. I knew the boy was called Joe and the name of the girl was Mimi.

"Take a rest, please! I am tired and very thirsty!" Mimi panted for breath and water.

"Okay, but we should reach there first," Joe pointed at the cacti in the distance. "The cacti. Then we can drink the juice of cacti and take a rest."

They had walked for fifteen minutes but they had not reached the cacti yet. Suddenly, Joe saw Mimi fainted. Joe crouched. He was frightened. Mimi fainted! Her face grew red. Joe thought she had sweltered, so he held Mimi in his arms until he reached the cacti.

When he reached the sand land near the cacti, it was evening. He put down Mimi and rushed to the cacti. He took out the cutter and tried to cut a cactus. It was really difficult because Joe was exhausted. Although the thorns on the cactus pricked Joe's hand, he continued to cut the cactus because he was so worried about Mimi. Suddenly, I felt my leg was painful. A sharp knife was hurting my leg!

I did not know who put this knife under the sand, but I knew I would die. I was bleeding and I could not move anymore! Then, I saw Joe came towards me.

Joe held me in his arms. I thought he was going to eat me, so I tried to escape. "Hey! Don't move!" Joe whispered as he was putting out the disinfectant and bandage from his bag. "Otherwise, your wound will grow bigger!" I thought he was not going to kill me, so I stopped struggling.

"I am really a stupid, bad guy…" Joe smiled bitterly. "If I let Mimi to take a rest, then she would not fainted…" He was blaming on himself. "In fact, I love her…But I don't dare to admit…"

After he had bound up my wound, he went back to look after Mimi. I stared the two children in the silence.

"Mimi, I am sorry…" Joe apologized as he was putting his coat onto Mimi's body. "You will be okay…" Tears started forming in Joe's eyes.

"No need to apologize, Joe." Mimi opened her big, brown eyes in a sudden. "Of course I am okay!"

"Mimi…" Joe brushed away the tears with happiness.

"Oh, Joe! Are you crying because of me?" Mimi asked mischievously. 

"Of…of course not!" Joe blushed.

"You cannot tell lie to me…now and in the future." Mimi gave a lovely smile. "Because…" Mimi closed her eyes and kissed Joe on his lips.

"We will be together!" Mimi said happily.

"Mimi…" Joe muttered. "I love you…"

"Huh?" Mimi giggled. "I can't hear what are you talking about! Please speak louder!"

Joe's face grew redder. He took a deep breath and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, MIMI!" 

And Joe kissed Mimi on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, They found their friends and said goodbye to me. I really liked Joe and Mimi. It was really a happy experience!

~ The End ~

Author's note 2 (Japanese): Joe to Mimi, Dai─suki ne~!!!! ^___________^ (I like Joe and Mimi very much~!!!!)

I think this story is nonsense…But please don't mind it and review! Please! 


End file.
